buzzhotelswrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zandro Dorien
Zandro Dorien Early life Born in 342 ABY Zandro Dorien, This boy was born a Dorien. His mother is unknown but what is known is that at a young age he showed force ability. His father then took him to his house where he taught him how to use a lightsaber and powerful force ability. When his father went back to the jedi order the boy was sent to the jedi temple, he often missed his father. Although he was shown to never have attatchments his father is all he has ever known and is all he wants. He is known to be happy and delighted when he meets his father, even jedi masters whom have seen him meeting his father say that he is a happier child alltogether. At a young age he was taken as a padawan by an unknown master, His master has tried to lower his attatchment towards his father but it is useless. His master also is scared that if his father was to die or be injured that it could cause the young one to turn to the dark side of the force. The boy is strong with the force, even more strong than his father at his age. For this reason the jedi are keeping close eyes upon the boy, They believe that he could become a great jedi master some day even better than his father. Even though he had training before becoming a jedi the boy seems to not fully understand the jedi code, mantra not even the Dorien family values. He often asked his father why he was so devoted to regaining master status and his honour and his father would simply say back "So that you and your children arn't at disgrace" Though the young boy never understood this. Personality/Traits The boy is very strong with the force and intelligent though his age shows upon some topics such as values and morales. He is extremely loyal towards his father, this being his down fall. He does not fully understand the concept of the light side of the force and isn't devoted to it. Fall To The Darkside When his father died, the boy kept all of his emotions to himself. Though he really felt anger, hatred and nothing more. Then escaping from his master on coruscant, with a initate whom didn't know his real intentions. When they got to Tatooine Zandro revealed his intentions, the Initate didn't like them and Zandro cut him down. Now with two lightsabers his fathers and the initates fathers, he proceeded. to his home. There he found his grandfathers lightsaber and his fathers robes. Now equipt with 3 sabers he went forth, Making his way to Dathmoir. There he pledged aligence to the Dark Jedi Oppressor. Later he slaughtered many jedi upon Umbara, this leading him to gain 4 sabers. As he tried to leave the planet, his former master accompanied by a jedi padawan approached him. They began a battle, in the battle Zandro cut the boys neck but he survived and the master cut off both of Zandro's arms. After this Zandro force dashed away from the battle, He then got robotic arms. After this he took his way to the padawan whom was alone and electrocuted him until he suffered a heart attack and died. He then took this hilt making 5 hilts all together. After this he went to Dathmoir and told Zaikai of what happend. Zaikai told him he should be disapointed for running away, after thinking Zandro went into the unknown regions with a single ship.